High pressure tubes, in the form of piping or nozzles, particularly those in the pressure range of 500 to 3500 psig in nuclear power plants, can develop leaks during operation of the nuclear power plant. Repair clamps exist for sealing through wall leaks; however, they are limited to low pressure applications. A through-wall leak in a high pressure pipe or nozzle is typically repaired by a welding process. The defective area is either cut off and replaced by welding a new section in place, or a weld overlay is applied over the defect (crack) to seal the defect (crack) and provide a new pressure boundary. The best known solutions today involve welding/weld repair.